It is well known in the art to use a drill rig for performing a drilling operation in the earth's surface. There are many types of drill configurations that can be used on a drill rig for performing the drilling operation. Some examples of drill string configurations that may be implemented for use with the drill rig may include, but is not limited to, a tri-cone drill configuration, or a down-the-hole (DTH) drill configuration. It is known to persons skilled in the art that each of the drill configurations may include components that are similar or dissimilar to components from the other drill string configurations. In an example, the tri-cone drill may include a tri-cone bit, a bit sub-adaptor, a drill pipe, a top sub-adaptor, and a shock-sub while in another example, the DTH drill may include a bit, a hammer, a bit sub-adaptor, a hammer-cum-drill pipe, a top sub-adaptor, and a shock-sub.
U.S. Publication 2015/0315859 discloses a system for accomplishing disassembly of components present in a drill string. However, the system of the '859 publication employs numerous tools for performing the disassembly. Moreover, a manner of operation associated with the system of the '859 publication may be tedious, cumbersome and time-consuming.
In addition, it has been observed that in many cases, conventional drill rigs are typically designed for use with a single type or configuration of drill string therewith. Accordingly, tools present on such conventional drill rigs are also provided to accomplish assembly or disassembly of the single type or configuration of drill string that is designated for use with the drill rig. However, in some cases, manufacturers may be desirous of producing a drill rig that can interchangeably accommodate drill bits from multiple drill configurations. In such cases, it may be required to consequently provide tools that are compatible for use with components associated with each type of drill string from the multiple drill string configurations.
Further, it has also been observed that for installation of tools typically present on conventional drill rigs, an amount of space required is significantly large. When mounted on a deck of a drill rig, such large amount of space may often be at a premium due to other considerations, such as to allow room for facilitating movement of the tools or installation of other components of the drill rig.
Hence, there is a need for a simple, compact, and cost-effective system that is designed to facilitate quick and easy assembly or disassembly of drill strings from multiple drill string configurations.